It Just Winked At Me
It Just Winked At Me is the seventh episode of Red vs. Blue: The Shisno Paradox. It aired on May 27, 2018 for FIRST members and June 3, 2018 for the general public. It is the 331st episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Tucker *Sister *Grif Cosmic Powers *Atlus Arcadium Rex *Huggins *Grog *Grog's wife Others *Camelot Knights *Doc (Mentioned) Plot Back on Iris, the explosion subsides, revealing Tucker and Sister to be none the worse for wear, surprising them both. Atlus tries several more times to harm them, although to just as little effect. Atlus remarks that it is true that the Reds and Blues are under "His" protection and he cannot harm them. Atlus gets around this by summoning a Cyclops to kill them instead. Upon seeing the monster, Tucker and Sister begin to retreat. Sister sarcastically remarks Tucker should show her how great a fighter he really is, a remark in which Tucker takes seriously and stops running to turn and fight it. However, this only results in the cyclops effortlessly throwing away the Time-Portal Gun and Tucker's sword, while Sister continues running away. As the Cyclops towers over him, Tucker see's the cyclops has a singular testicle and recoils in disgust. Back in Ancient Itay, Huggins attempts to convince Grif to work together with her so the can find a way out of the past. Grif, believing himself to be hallucinating her from all the Meth Mushrooms he's had, rejects her approaches and walks away from her. Tucker attempts to shoot the Cyclops in the eye with his DMR although to no effect. With no options left, Tucker is forced to retreat into the base while Sister goes up the cliffs to retrieve the Time-Portal Gun and Tucker's sword. Tucker searches the base for heavy weapons he can use but instead spots a spare armour suit. Tucker fills the suit up with Frag Grenades and tricks the cyclops into grabbing the suit and eating it, causing the grenades to blow up in its face. While it's dazed, Tucker uses one of the nearby Warthogs to leap off a nearby ramp and smash it into the Cyclops's face, causing it to crash into the ground. Tucker, believing himself to have won, prematurely celebrates his victory only for it to get back up soon after and chase after Tucker again. Sister (who isn't aware Tucker's sword only works for him) jumps from the cliff and attempts to use the sword to stab it in the eye, only for it to not work, causing her to bounce off him and crash into the ground. Tucker frantically searches for a weakness with Sister retorting that it's a cyclops and it has "one" weakness. Tucker interprets this as its testicle and not its eye, and charges underneath it and uppercuts it in the ball, causing it to collapse into ground defeated. Atlus congratulates them on a good first round, and summons the cyclops's wife next. Deciding not to go through another fight, Tucker and Sister escape through a Time Portal and wind up landing in Ancient England, where they are held at arrow-point by two Camelot Knights with crossbows. Transcript The episode opens where we last left Tucker and Kaikaina, the fiery mushroom cloud fading from the air. TUCKER: Oho, fuck, I'm alive! SISTER: Ho-holy fuck, I'm glad this visor's tinted. ATLUS: Aaaarrrgggghhh! Atlus roars and strikes the ground with blue lightning, while Tucker and Kaikaina remain unaffected. TUCKER: My arm hair's all staticky. Is that what you meant to do? SISTER: Can you smite me just here, on my back? I’ve got this wicked knot. Atlus roars again and blasts the ground with fire. Tucker and Kaikaina are still unaffected. SISTER: Oh yeah, right there. ATLUS: So, my sister spoke truth. You Shisno are truly under the protection of Him. Even my infinite power cannot pass through his cursed firewall. TUCKER: Cool story, bro. We’re gonna go ahead and get out of here now if that's all right with you. ATLUS: Oh, I am far from finished. his right hand from which a puff of blue smoke appears, shoots straight outward and smashes into a cliff behind Tucker and Kaikaina. The smoke clears to reveal a blue portal, from which emerges a mysterious monster. It is true I cannot harm you directly; however, my friend here, he—uh, sorry. What was your name again? CYCLOPS: BROOOOOOOOOG! ATLUS: Brog here can do whatever he pleases! As a cyclops, nothing will please him but ripping you apart and feasting on your entrails! CYCLOPS: BROOOOOOOOOG! ATLUS: Brog indeed. SISTER: Aaaaaaagh! Run! She and Tucker turn tail and run, the Clyclops tromping after them across the field. TUCKER: Aaagh, let's get the hell out of here! SISTER: Are you sure, Tucker? You could show me how great a fighter you really are. TUCKER: running. ''Yeah. Yeah, I guess I could! SISTER: What? Why have you stopped running? Tucker, I was just giving you shit, let's get the hell out of here! TUCKER: You know, I could use the workout. I’ve been falling behind on my training lately. ''The Cyclops approaches close behind Tucker. ATLUS: Yeah, do it! You wuss! SISTER: Tucker, shove that giant ego back in your suit and let's fuck the hell off! It's a cyclops! TUCKER: Oh, come on! How is one eye scarier than two? SISTER: Fine! If you want to kill yourself, at least give me the time-- The CYCLOPS roars and swats the time portal gun out of Tucker's hand, sending it flying far into the distance. '' SISTER: Welp! Good luck, have fun! ''away. TUCKER: his sword dramatically. Luck? I’ve got depth perception. The CYCLOPS swats Tucker's sword away. It lands somewhere on the cliffs behind him. TUCKER: Dick. ATLUS: Ahahahaha! TUCKER: Oh, that's it! You're going... down? The Cyclops rears to its full height, its loincloth fluttering in the breeze, and Tucker looks up. TUCKER: Balls. Oh! Ball! Singular! ...I guess that makes sense! Cut to the ancient Italian countryside. HUGGINS: Okay, Huggins. You're marooned in the actual past. You need to stop this imminent orange mortal and his shisno friends from destroying time itself. No biggies! No biggies! laughter. Idea one: grease the wheel of time! Fly around at the speed of light! Let relativity do its thing! Bingo bango, back to the future! Meanwhile, the Shisno free an ancient time god and we all die screaming. One for the maybe pile. ‘Kay, idea two: glows red. ''murder. Grif from a distance.'' I bet he murders up real nice.'' white again.'' No! I can't do a murder! It's against my personal code! And the law. Stupid physics. I'm gonna have to reason with the monkey. And in doing so, break divine decree and get tortured in the underworld for eternity. Ah. Win some, lose some! Huggins flies up to Grif. HUGGINS: Hi, Grif! I'm Huggins. GRIF: Gonna be okay, Grif. You've been eating a lot of wild mushrooms lately. This was bound to happen sooner or later. HUGGINS: I'm not a hallucination! I know you don't know me and this probably sounds crazy but you and me are going to need to work together to escape the past, or we’re both dead! GRIF: Uh, sure. And who are you exactly? Tinkerbell. HUGGINS: Sarcastically. Oh, yeah. Good one. I'm Huggins. The gods sent me to spy on you. GRIF: Right, the gods. Of course. If you'll excuse me, I think we’re done here. away. HUGGINS: Well. That could’ve gone better. Cut back to Tucker, firing on the Cyclops with his rifle. CYCLOPS: by the gunfire. Heh heh heh heh heh. TUCKER: Changed my mind! Let's grab my sword and get the fuck outta here! Tucker runs away, with the cyclops in pursuit. Sister runs to the time gun and picks it up. SISTER: I got the time portal gun! around to see Tucker still being chased. Shit. Find cover! TUCKER: Aaaaaaahhhh-hoo-hoo! inside the base. ''Weapons! Come on, come on! a brand-new suit of teal armor lying against one wall.'' Idea... Tucker lets out a shriek as the Cyclops pulls a suit of teal armor out of the base with one hand, and bites its head off. ATLUS: the sign of the horns with both hands. ''Huzzah! A fine kill! Ahahahaha! ''Brog The Cyclops squints at the headless armor, turns it over to pour out a handful of grenades, growls with alarm. The grenades detonate, throwing the Cyclops off balance. Tucker comes flying off the ramp running up to the top of the base in a Warthog. TUCKER: Surprise, unibrow! The Warthog strikes the Cyclops in the eye, and he roars in distress. ATLUS: No! TUCKER: hard on the ground, the Cyclops falling beside him. ''Ow, my back. ''Sister, above on the cliff, grabs the sword off the ground. TUCKER: Whooo! Up yours, Thunder-Mifflin! around to face the cliff. ''Sister! Did you see that? Sister! ''Their voices echo as they yell to each other across the field. SISTER: What? TUCKER: Were you looking? SISTER: No! TUCKER: God damn it! The Cyclops begins to stir, and rise from the ground. SISTER: Shit. Hey! TUCKER: What? SISTER: You know that cliche in horror movies where the main character thinks they've killed the monster and lets their guard down for a second, but actually it's slowly getting up behind them without them knowing? TUCKER: Yeah? SISTER: Run! TUCKER: Running. Aaagh! I hit you in the face with a fucking car, you bitch! shelter in a narrow cavern beneath the cliffs. Hah! The CYCLOPS peers in with its one eye, attempts to punch its way in. TUCKER: Ah ha ha, you can't get me! Your dumb fat hand doesn't fit! You can't just force the whole hand in, bro! You gotta start with one finger! The CYCLOPS pokes a single finger into the cave. TUCKER: THE FUCK! It speaks English! KAIKAINA: Hey! One-eye! The CYCLOPS looks up, Sister is standing on the edge of the cliff. SISTER: Hope you like... uh, swords in your face! TUCKER: Sister, no! SISTER: from the cliff, holding Tucker's sword. Alalalalalalalalalalalala—fuck! the deactivated hilt against her hand. TUCKER: It only turns on for me, bow chicka bow wow! SISTER: What? straight into the Cyclops's eye and bounces off, landing in the grass. ''My tailbone! TUCKER: I'm comin’, baby! out of the cavern yelling. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhh! ''Tucker leaps and grabs hold of the Cyclops's chin, and is quickly thrown off, knocking down Kaikaina, who has just gotten to her feet. SISTER: Aahh! The CYCLOPS gets to his feet, growling. TUCKER: This is ridiculous! This thing has to have a weakness! SISTER: It's a cyclops! TUCKER: Duh! SISTER: No! Tucker! It has one weakness! TUCKER: What is it? SISTER: What does it have one of? TUCKER: Oh! Oh, of course! off toward the Cyclops, narrowly avoiding a ground-punch. Come on, come on! Shoryuken, motherfucker! Tucker leaps straight up in the air and punches the Cyclops straight in the ball. The Cyclops roars and falls to the ground in defeat. TUCKER: Holy shit! That was terrifying! I almost overshot and went right up his butt. SISTER: Oh, fuck! I need to see that. Go back in time and try again. ATLUS: Bah...! Beginner's luck. TUCKER: Screw that! I just slayed your monster. ATLUS: A good first round. And next... another blue portal, from which emerges a second cyclops, identical except for a long blonde braid, a sand dollar necklace, and a shell bikini. His wife. CYCLOPS WIFE screeches. ATLUS: They've been trying for a child, you know. Shall I tell her you destroyed her husband's only testicle, or would you like to? SISTER: Nope. TUCKER: Nope. SISTER: Nope. Tucker and Kaikaina turn and run, picking up their weapons. Kaikaina opens a Donut Hole, and she and Tucker run through. Cut to a familiar castle on a green lawn. MAROON KNIGHT: Loseth not thy faith, mine fasty cousin. The Lord God doth gaze upon all of us from His high seat on the throne of Heaven. He hath a purpose for each one of us! I assure you, we art all part of His holy plan. The portal opens atop the parapet, and Kaikaina and Tucker tumble out. SISTER: Hi? ORANGE KNIGHT: his crossbow at her. ''Be thee demons? Hellspawn? MAROON KNIGHT: It matters not. Have at thee! Gallery Rvb16ep07thumbnail.jpg Grog v Tucker.png Tucker goes for the punch.png Trivia * The cyclops and his wife are portrayed by Gus Sorola. This is the third time live action has been used for a canon ''Red vs. Blue episode, last used to portray Allison Church in Remember Me How I Was and Don't Say It. However, this is the first time the live-action actor interacts with the machinima/animated characters. *Tucker shouting "Idea!" is a reference to Hot Fuzz. * Tucker's line, "Up yours, Thunder-Mifflin!" is a reference to Dunder-Mifflin, a fictional paper company in the American version of the TV series The Office. *Tucker does the Shoryuken move from Street Fighter when he punches the Cyclops's testicle. Video Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes